The Princess Of Britain
by yanizoid
Summary: Poised, but Clumsy. Funny, but Serious. Pretty, and Gorgeous. No royalty, but she is given royalty. She is Amy Cahill, Princess of Britain. Alternate Universe with The Disclaimer applied.


A/N: Hello, everyone! So, I watched The Royal Wedding. _It. Was. So. Beautiful!_ Congratulations to Princess Kate and Prince William of Wales!

Kate Middleton's one of my idols, and I was so amazed by the beauty of the wedding, that I've decided to make this! Dedicated to all, especially to Prince Will and Princess Kate! Enjoy!

Oh, and excuse me for the cut moments in the wedding. I don't want to say everything that the ministers would say. I felt like I was mocking the wedding, but I'm not. This is just based on the wedding. It's almost the same, and almost completely different. I don't like mocking.

* * *

><p>"Today's the day." Hope told her daughter. Amy Cahill, now 29 years old, looked up and saw her mom, looking at the tears coming down from her eyes. "You're about to become the newest Princess of Britain." Hope said. Amy stood up and hugged her mom. "But I'll still be the girl from Boston." Amy whispered to her mother. They let go of each other and the stylists started doing her hair, the final touch in her wedding outfit.<p>

Just then, Isabel came in.

"Princess Isabel." Hope greeted. She stood up and bowed, and so did the stylists. Amy wanted to bow, but it would ruin her hair.

"No need to bow, Hope. After all, your daughter will soon be wed to my son." Isabel said, instead, she opened her arms so that she could hug her soon-to-be-sister-in-law. Hope gladly accepted it, and sat back down on the chair, and continued to watch her daughter.

"Amy?" Isabel asked. Amy looked at Isabel through the mirror. The stylists stopped momentarily, knowing that she has a special delivery to make.

"Yes, Princess Isabel?" Amy asked. Isabel showed her a pillow with a tiara on it.

"This tiara was worn by me, and Queen Mary. Now, it's your turn." Isabel said, handing the pillow to Hope, telling her to place the tiara on her daughter's head.

Amy looked ecstatic. She closed her eyes, bowed her head a little, and her mother slowly placed the tiara on Amy's head. She looked up, opened her eyes, and her eyes sparkled. "Thank you, Princess Isabel." Amy said. Isabel walked up to Amy and gave a 'good luck' hug.

Amy looked at herself in the mirror once again. She was different; not like before, when she used to have her plain, normal face seventeen years ago. Today, her eyes sparkled, her skin glowed, and she was flawless.

She remembered when she first met Ian, seventeen years ago, too.

_Flashback:_

"_Oof!" Amy Cahill, twelve years old, exclaimed. She accidentally bumped into a boy about her age, with tan skin and jet-black hair. "S-sorry, m-m-my b-b-bad." she stammered. The boy looked down and helped her up. "I'm Ian Kabra. Son of Prince Vikram Kabra and Princess Isabel Kabra of Great Britain. No need to call me Prince Ian." the boy said. Amy looked at him in wonder and awe. _Was this really Prince Ian Kabra, the future Duke of Cambridge and Heir to the Kabra throne? No way!_, Amy thought._

_Amy hesitantly accepted his hand and stood back up. Before she was even able to run back to the café where her parents were in, Prince Ian called for her. "Excuse me, but I didn't get your name." he said. Amy blushed._

"_A-Amy C-Cahill. I'm t-twelve y-years old." she stammered._

"_Simple, but nice name. You're very attractive, Amy. Nice meeting you." he complimented. _

"_T-Thank you…I-Ian." she stuttered._

"_My pleasure." Ian said. Just then, a man in a royal security suit called Prince Ian. Ian nodded. "It's my time of departure. Until again, Amy." he finished._

_They met again six years later. _

_Amy saw a familiar British boy coming her way._

_It's her first year in Harvard University, and so far, there wasn't anything to talk about. Just normal students, well, except one._

_Rumor has it that Prince Ian and Jerome Kabra, one of the Princes in Britain._

_They must be the two Brits coming closer to Amy._

_As they passed, Amy grabbed Ian's arm. "Excuse-" Ian started. "Amy? Amy Cahill, the girl I met six years ago? Is that you?" he asked._

"_Why, Ian, it's been quite awhile. I hope that I didn't blow your cover." Amy replied. She smirked, and let go of Ian's arm._

"_I see the you don't stammer over your words anymore." Ian said._

"_People can change, Ian. Who's this?" Amy asked, pointing to the boy beside Ian._

"_Oh, wait! Aren't you…Jerome Kabra, another Prince of Britain?" Amy asked, pointing to Jerome._

"_Hello." Jerome greeted. _

"_Wow, Jerome. You seem…silent." Ian complimented. _

"_Whatever, Ian. I will get you. Anyway, now I see why you fancy this girl. She seems…like hidden royalty." Jerome complimented. Both Ian and Amy blushed, and they headed off for class._

_End of Flashback._

After a period of silence, Amy heard someone knocking on my hotel room's door.

She slowly opened it, being cautious enough not to ruin her outfit.

Dan, Arthur, and Natalie appeared. Arthur looked like he just cried. Well, actually, he just did.

Amy hugged her father, and told him, "It's okay, dad. It's okay. I'll still be your little girl, okay?" Arthur nodded and let go of his daughter. Amy hugged Dan, and for once, Dan actually _cried_. "I-I-I'm going to miss you, Ames." he said. "I'm going to miss you too, twerp." Amy replied. They both chuckled. "Hey, Amy?" Dan asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will I always be your little twerp?"

"Of course, Dan."

"It's…gonna be lonely without you, Amester."

Amy released her brother, and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"No, it's not. I'm going to visit you guys every weekend, okay?"

Dan nodded. He's almost as tall as Amy now, his blonde hair finally fixed. His green eyes turned darker, and he's actually wearing a tuxedo.

Amy hugged her brother again.

"Amy, why are you crying?" Dan asked, worry in his voice.

"It's just…I…Let's just say that I still need to accept the fact that you're growing up, Dan. You're on your own now. You have an amazing job, A beautiful girlfriend…maybe I need to absorb the fact that I have to let you go and live your own life, Dan." Amy said, her voice cracking.

"And I have to accept the fact that my nerd of a sister wouldn't be in the corners of the house anymore." Dan replied, tears brimming his eyes.

They let go of each other, and magically, Amy's make up isn't smudged, or smeared, or…well, it's still perfect.

She turned to Natalie Kabra, her soon-to-be-sister-in-law.

"Take care of Ian, please. Don't harm him, don't let anything bad happen to him." Natalie pleaded. Amy hugged her soon-to-be-sister-in-law and said, "I promise. Take care of Dan, okay? I can't afford to lose him." Amy pleaded. Natalie nodded. They let go, and Amy went to the mirror one last time.

She was no longer Amy Cahill, the shy, stammering, plain commoner; she is now Amy Cahill, the bride of Ian Kabra, Prince of Britain, and soon-to-be Princess of Britain. She doesn't have her plain, dull face, anymore. Ever since she met Ian, her face would glow like the morning of Christmas.

She turned to her father, and nodded. Dan and Natalie went down to their ride to Westminister Abbey. Amy went to the window, and watched her brother and his girlfriend, Natalie Kabra, Princess of Britain. She heard the crowd, cheering and screaming as Natalie and Dan passed.

Amy took a deep breath, took her father's arm, and headed to the car parked outside of the Clarence House, ready to take her to Westminister Abbey.

* * *

><p>"I'm so proud of you, Ian." Prince Vikram Kabra told his son.<p>

"Thank you, father." Ian replied. He turned to his best friend, and his best man, Jerome Kabra, Prince of Britain.

"You know, Ian, after 29 years of knowing you, I still don't understand why you like yourself with no hat." Jerome told Ian.

"Well, Jerome, I don't understand why, oh why, do still love golden toilet seats." Ian replied casually. Jerome flushed and glared at his cousin. They both laughed and hugged each other.

"You're not little anymore, aren't you?" Jerome asked.

"I don't really know." Ian replied. They let go of each other.

Ian hugged his father, and the three emerged from exited Buckingham Palace, and headed for Westminister Abbey, people screaming and waving at the three Princes, in line to the throne of Queen Mary the first.

The three waved back, and started talking about the things that will most likely to happen once Amy enters Buckingham Palace.

* * *

><p>"So. Much. People." Prince Vikram said as he emerged from the car.<p>

"I know. Well, just hope that the wedding will go through smoothly." Jerome said. Ian tensed for awhile and saluted to the guard. The guard saluted back, and the three entered the Westminister Abbey.

"What now?" Jerome whispered to Ian as they entered Westminister Abbey. He stared at the number of guests in front of his eyes. About 20,000 people are in his presence, and eager to see the legendary wedding of Prince Ian and Amy Cahill, a commoner from Boston who fell for Ian, and the girl who Ian fell for.

Vikram went up to the priests and the Bishop of London to talk and see if everything goes smoothly.

"Yes, sir. We are a hundred percent sure that this wedding will be just as you planned and the way your son and his bride wish to be." The Bishop replied, much to Vikram's relief.

* * *

><p>The guests started chatting until the whole church was filled with murmurs and giggles.<p>

A few more people arrived.

Princess Isabel.

Queen Mary.

Hope Cahill.

Grace Cahill.

Fiske Cahill.

Princess Gabrielle Kabra; Jerome's sister.

Hamilton Holt; Long time friend of Ian's.

Ned and Ted Starling; Amy's family friends.

Jonah Wizard; International Hip-Hop star and Ian's best friend from Harvard.

Sinead Starling; Amy's best friend and maid of honor. She came in with the Junior Bridesmaids and the Bible bearer.

Dan came in, as the ring bearer, along with Natalie, who is the Bridesmaid.

Then, Ian and Jerome emerged from the room, and took their places in the altar. The wedding bells rang, and Amy slowly stepped out of the car, and placed her foot on the marble-tiled floor of Westminister Abbey.

The Wedding has just begun.

* * *

><p>"This is it." Arthur told his daughter. Amy nodded and hugged Sinead.<p>

"We'll guide you." Sinead assured.

Amy nodded, and took her fathers arm. Sinead held the end of Amy's gown, and the three of them walked into the church.

The wedding bells rang again, and Amy smiled. At the number of people, she just couldn't imagine how much support she and Ian have. She was just so thankful.

Ian and Jerome came into her sight, and she couldn't help but smile even more. She read Ian's eyes, and they both knew what it meant: _This is it. Aren't you excited? _

And they both knew that they're answer is yes. In about an hour, they'll be dancing in the ballroom and will be declared as the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge. Amy passed by Hope, and she had the urge to hug her mother and bring her along to the altar. but sadly, that wasn't allowed. Amy just nodded to her mother, telling her that everything with be alright. Hope nodded, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She passed by Grace, he grandmother, and nodded as well. Grace nodded and continued to cry silently. She passed by Princess Isabel, and gave her a small smile. Isabel smiled back, assuring her safety when she's with her son. Amy was nearing the altar, and she took a deep breath.

She settled on her spot on the altar, beside Ian. They smiled at each other, and the Dean of Westminister Abbey began the wedding service.

* * *

><p>"Dearly beloved," he started, "We are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the face of the congregation, to join together this man and woman in Holy Matrimony; which is an honorable state; instituted by God himself…" he continued. He stated reasons why Matrimony by God. He reached the part wherein they have to 'Speak now, or they to have to forever hold their peace.', but no one objected.<p>

Then, the Archbishop of New York appeared.

"Ian James Harrison Kabra, will you have this woman, Amelia Katherine Marie Cahill, to be your lawfully wedded wife; to live with her according to God's law in the holy state of Matrimony, to be with her in sickness and in health, to love her, to comfort her, to honor and keep her? To forget all others, and keep her onto you, as long as both of you live?" he asked.

Ian answered, "I will." Then, Amy smiled at those words, and at Ian. Ian can't help but smile back.

"Amelia Katherine Marie Cahill, will you have this man, Ian James Harrison Kabra, to be your lawfully wedded husband; to live with him according to God's law in the holy state of Matrimony, to be with him according to God's law in the holy state of Matrimony, to be with him in sickness and in health, to love him, to comfort him, to honor and keep him? To forget all others, and to keep him onto you, as long as both of you live?" he asked.

"I will." Amy answered. Both Ian and Amy smiled again, getting more excited by the minute.

Amy took her father's hand. The Archbishop took Amy's hand and he passed her hand to Ian.

Ian started to say his vows.

"I, Ian James Harrison Kabra, take you, Amelia Katherine Marie Cahill, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part, according to God's holy law; I thereto give you your troth." he said. Ian let go of her hand, and Amy took his hand.

"I, Amelia Katherine Marie Cahill, take you, Ian James Harrison, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part, according to God's holy Law; I thereto give you your troth." she replied, and let go of their hands.

The Archbishop blessed the ring.

The rest of the wedding went on, then Dan came up on the altar, and read an excerpt from the Bible.

The wedding went on, and on, and on. Amy and Ian, along with Hope, Arthur, Dan, Natalie, Isabel and Vikram, signed the marriage document. They guests formed two lines, forming an isle for the Queen, the Bride's Parents, the Groom's Parents, the Bride and Groom's Siblings and the Bride and Groom to walk through. then slowly, the guests walked out of Westminister Abbey, and to Buckingham Palace.

The 'Royal Kiss' will have to wait.

* * *

><p>Amy and Ian came out of Westminister Abbey last.<p>

"So," Ian told Amy as he smiled and waved to the crowd cheering for the newly-wed couple. "We're finally married." he said, and Amy laughed. She was smiling and waving to the crowd around her, too.

"Yeah. After what- 6 years of dating on and off? We've made it this far." Amy replied. Ian smiled and hopped into the carriage waiting for them.

Amy gave a look of mock surprise and anger. She scoffed, and placed her hand on her waist. Ian laughed and lifted her up. She laughed as she nearly tripped on the step of the carriage. They started talking about their possible duties, being the new Duke and Duchess of Cambridge. It seemed a little bit easy for Ian, but Amy was tense. She decided to change the topic. She started nervously rambling about what it's going to be like once they're on their own in the real world. Both of them were still waving and smiling at the crowd, the crowd getting wilder and wilder by the minute. As the approached Buckingham Palace, they started talking about The 'Royal Kiss'. They've set up everything, and were set to do it, and they didn't care about the media.

Amy took a deep breath and leaned back as they neared Buckingham Palace. She stepped down, and waited for Sinead and the little children. Oh, how she adored the children. They were so nice and brave. Cute, even. She was really grateful for the children. Sinead came into view, and Amy couldn't help but smile. She hugged Sinead to tight, that Sinead couldn't breathe.

"Amy- Too Tight- Hug- Let- Me- Free- I- Can't-" Sinead gasped. She was laughing once Amy released her. Amy laughed and thanked Sinead.

"…for everything. Thanks for everything that we've been through." Amy said. Sinead hugged her, and to be even, she squeezed Amy's rib cage as well.

"SINEAD!- Come on!- Sorry- I- Can't- Ribs-" Amy gasped. Sinead let go and laughed. Amy smacked on the arm and laughed as well.

"That was for nearly shattering my rib cage." Sinead said. She pointer accusingly at Amy and Amy placed her hands up in surrender.

"Fine, you win." Amy said, in mock surrender, telling Sinead, 'This isn't over'. She saw the little kids come in and she inwardly squealed. Okay, not inwardly. But still.

Ian laughed and hugged his new wife. One of the reasons why he loved her is because she could be so funny at times.

Just then, George, the royal family's butler, emerged from the balcony's entrance.

"Sir, Madame, it is time." he announced. Ian and Amy looked at each other, and nodded. They both directed the little children out to the balcony, and the sight of the first Junior Bridesmaid made everyone scream. One minute to the Royal Kiss.

* * *

><p>Ian and Amy emerged from Buckingham Palace. The crowd cheered and screamed, and the reporters and cameramen went into action.<p>

30 seconds to the Royal Kiss.

Ian and Amy waved and smiled at the crowd.

10 seconds.

They inched closer.

5 seconds.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The crowd exclaimed.

There it was. Ian and Amy kissed then and there, for about 2 seconds, and broke free. They both smiled, and turned to the crowd. Each and every one of the people in the crowd squealed and screamed. The reporters were screaming onto their microphones. Cameras were pointed to Amy and Ian.

All of a sudden, the crowd screamed, 'ONE MORE KISS! ONE MORE KISS!' repeatedly.

Ian and Amy laughed. They looked at the little children's faces. Clearly, they were disgusted. The two laughed again.

The faced each other, and kissed one more time, and this time, it lasted longer than expected. Around 5-7 seconds, at the very least.

They broke free, and the crowd was louder than ever. The couple smiled, took a microphone from the butler's hands, and said, 'Thank you, London! Thank you to those who supported us today, we love you all!' together.

They bowed to the crowd, and one last time, the crowd screamed, and the two waved. Then, the two turned their backs and led the children inside. They waved again, and disappeared from the balcony, and the crowd retreated.

* * *

><p>"So? How was it?" Jerome and Gabrielle Kabra asked eagerly.<p>

Ian placed his two thumbs up, and Jerome and Gabrielle cheered.

"HEE-YEAH! YOU DID IT!" Dan Cahill exclaimed. Natalie was clapping her hands and laughing at Dan's reaction. Amy laughed as well. She hugged her little brother.

"Okay- Ew. Ew, ew, ew. GET OFF OF ME!" Dan yelled.

Ian, Natalie, Jerome and Gabrielle looked at the two strangely- that's exactly how they treat each other. They laughed anyway. Isabel tapped Ian's back. Ian turned and nodded to his mother.

"Wise decision, Ian. She's funny, respectful, responsible, poise and wise. Beautiful, even. Though, she is clumsy at times, and she stammers sometimes, like you. I'm happy for both of you." Isabel said. Her voice cracked at the end, knowing that her son isn't the little boy who would pretend that he wasn't some prince, and eat candy often. She hugged her son, and he hugged back. "Thank you, mum." He whispered. They let go, and everyone went to the ballroom.

* * *

><p>As Ian and Amy entered, Arthur and Vikram announced suddenly, 'We present to you, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge!'<p>

Confetti flew from the ceiling, and the guests clapped and cheered.

Amy laughed at her dad, and hugged him.

She and Ian went to the main table. The waiter served them their desired meal, and started eating. Dan easily sliced his meat, and instantly cried.

Amy and Ian looked to their left, and asked, 'Dan, what's wrong?' together.

Dan looked up, he wasn't crying. But his voice wobbled. "I…I killed food! What is wrong with me?" he asked, depressed. Jerome did the exact same thing.

Amy and Ian laughed at the two clowns and continued eating.

Then, Natalie and Gabrielle screamed. "What now, Natalie and Gabrielle?" Ian asked, exasperated.

"I finished my food!" The two said together. "I murdered food! Yummy, yummy food!" they finished. The entire room laughed and giggled. The two screeched, 'What?'

Amy turned to Ian. "And I thought my family was wackier than yours." she said, placing her hand on her waist. "My family is full of surprises." Ian replied.

Amy saw Isabel and Vikram exchange food and started to evaluate them, and exchanged back. Amy sighed. "Clearly." she told Ian. Ian chuckled, and pushed his empty plate away. Amy did the same to her empty plate.

"I'm still hungry." Ian said. He just ate a truckload of food, mainly roasted chicken and vegetables.

"I know!" Amy exclaimed, clearly exasperated. They both took a sip of water together.

The announcer said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the Royal couple to dance."

Ian smiled, and he led Amy to the dance floor. Amy smiled back. They danced for a good 20 minutes, not caring about the people around them; they were in their own world. Once the announcer announced that the other couples may go to the dance floor, Ian and Amy noticed Hamilton Holt with Sinead Starling, Jonah Wizard with Gabrielle Kabra, and Jerome with…what was her name? Oh yeah, Nellie. Jerome was with Nellie Gomez, a long time friend of Amy. They spotted their parents, and Natalie and Dan. At first, Ian was dumbfounded. Amy explained, and he relaxed. The danced for another 45 minutes.

They escaped from the dance floor, and sat back down.

They prayed together, thanking God for their blessings and asking him to guide them throughout the rest of their new lives. They stared at the guests one more time, and they both figured that maybe, getting married to each other was the best decision made.

And they kissed once more.

* * *

><p>AN: I. AM. DONE. WITH. THE. ONE. SHOT! YES! Took me about… 4 days to finish this. Wow. Thank you to PJOTKCLucian13 for helping me with the details of the wedding! And thanks to you, my dear reader, for reading this super-long fanfic! –Ysa

If you're asking why Ian and Amy's not called the Prince and Princess of Britain, it's because, once a royal Prince marries a non-royal girl, they are to be called 'Duke and Duchess.' in this case, it's duke and Duchess of Cambridge. Though, Ian, Natalie, Jerome, Gabrielle, Isabel and Vikram are all Princes and Princesses of Britain. Amy is technically a Princess of Britain, too. That's why my title is 'The Princess of Britain.'


End file.
